


A Team Divided

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Assault, Blood, Bondage, Branding, Chains, Cussing, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, Humiliation, Intoxication, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sexual Violence, Strong Language, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Seth's betrayal didn't start when he turned on his brothers in The Shield to join The Authority like most have come to believe.. so much more than The Shield was destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

There was more behind the reason of the massive Samoan known as Roman Reigns and the Ohio native Dean Ambrose for hating the two toned Iowan Seth Rollins, it wasn't just the fact that he turned on them, no this went deeper then that, deeper then anyone would realize. The truth was that the three men had a rather unusual bond and relationship. The three of them were all in a relationship that was beyond normal, Roman was the more dominant male in the relationship with Dean being the next in line of being dominant and when it came to Seth, he was what they would call, their pup. 

The Iowan was often called a puppy, so this was fitting in their relationship and in more then one way since they often had him on all fours when anything sexual took place between the three of them, he seemed to take to this role well and without any question when it all started. Taking the two of the men whenever they wanted to fool around, whether after a show or even when they didn't have to work and had time to spare. Seth knew the rules of the relationship, nothing sexual would happen unless all three of them were involved, Seth however after some time had grown tired of following this rule and one night, he'd make his way from the arena after a show, hopping into his vehicle and driving back to the hotel where most of the wrestler's like him, Dean and Roman were staying. 

Pulling into the parking lot, he'd pull into an empty parking spot, grab his travel bag and haul it and himself into the building and into an elevator where he'd take it up to the floor that the three of them were staying, all of them had separate rooms. Making his way down the hall passing by Roman's room and now Dean's, where he would stop for a second, biting his lower lip before walking to his room which was next door to his, using the card key and nudging the door open before walking in, dropping his bag and taking out from the bag a pair of clothes, a pair of baggy pants and a tank top, something he could relax in, and easy to get off. A quick shower and the Iowan walked out of his room and now stood at the door of Dean's room, he was slightly hesitate to knock but his want was so bad that he couldn't stop himself from knocking. 

That's how it all started, a simple knock on Dean's door and the breaking of the team began with breaking a simple rule that all three had promised to follow. Dean during one of his nights of drinking had spilled the beans to Roman on what the two had done, the Samoan of course was beyond furious with Seth and Dean, but he was more forgiving to Dean since when the event happened, he was drunk and it wasn't exactly in Dean's control what happened that night, but the one to blame was the Iowan who pressured Dean into breaking the rule when he was vulnerable in his drunken state. 

Fast forward to many months after that and of The Shield breaking up and Seth Rollins turning on both Reigns and Ambrose to join The Authority. Both Dean and Romanhaven't said much to the Iowan and they barely stick around to stay in the same room with him after a show and even go as far as just have a third person to contact him when they have a match together and get it discussed instead of talking to him directly. This was something staff questioned among each other but never said anything to the three men, in fear of one of them lashing out.

It was eating him up inside, the Ohio native hadn't fully told Dean the whole story of what happened that night that Seth had come to his room, he wanted to tell him as time went on but he was to ashamed to tell the Samoan what all really happened, the information he simply gave him back then was that Seth had come to his room while he was highly intoxicated and that the two of them had sex, but he kept out a few major details of the story out. Dean paced back and fourth in his room, this was another one of those day's he just felt like he needed to tell Roman to complete story, turning now towards the door, his right hand reaching out for the doorknob, right when he heard a knock, causing him to freeze for a moment, he gulped as he stood there silent before opening the door. 

Chocolate brown eye's stared at him, a cheeky grin upon a familiar face, that face was Seth Rollins. Of all people to show up and to show his face around him, Dean glared almost wanting to slam the door in the Iowan's face, and almost reading his mind Seth reached up with his right hand to hold the door open, his right foot against it with the same cheeky grin upon his face. Dean snorted as he finally spoke. 

"What the hell do you want Rollins?" 

He was curious on what the Iowan wanted, since they hadn't really spoken or anything face to face in a long time, Dean had made sure of that, avoiding him at all costs. His crystal blue eye's watched the Iowan who snickered as he replied. 

"Is that any way to greet someone. Really Dean?" 

Seth's grin widened as he stepped towards him a bit, sniffing the man, taking in his scent as he looked up and down the man, eyeing him like a predator eyed their prey, before he spoke again. 

"You've been drinking again, I'm not surprised" 

The Iowan laughed as he stayed where he was, Dean however felt uncomfortable and stepped back as let go of the door and rolled his eye's before he'd say another word. 

"So what if I've been fuckin' drinking! Now what the hell do you want!?" 

The Ohioan was becoming quite annoyed and honestly didn't want to keep this conversation going with him, what he wanted to do was punch him or attack him, get some revenge for what Seth had done to him that night. The very sight of the man brought back the few memories he had of that night, he wished he had been more drunk then he he had been so he didn't remember a single thing, but he was cursed with a few memories. He shook his head trying to get the images out of his head before he'd hear a laugh from Seth who now spoke. 

"I missed you, you know. Oh and I wanted to show you something that I had been saving for awhile" 

Dean looked up, his blue eye's upon the Iowan and it was now that he would see quite the different look on Seth's face, it wasn't his usual cocky look or anything like that, no this was a sadistic look and as he watched him now reach into his pocket he'd see him take out his cell phone and mess around with it before he'd turn it around in his hands so the screen was towards Dean, there on the screen was a video and as Seth pressed play, Dean's eye's went wide, his heartbeat now quickened in speed at what he was watching. What they did that night, that nightmare.. Seth had recorded the entire thing! Now he was showing it to Dean, but why? Was he trying to drive him mad? Or was he planning something?


	2. Chapter 2

"You.. you fuckin' bastard! You recorded that?! What the fuck!" 

Dean screamed out in a complete and utter anger, he couldn't believe that Seth had gone as far as to record that event's of that horrible night. Now all Dean wanted to do was smash that damn phone in Seth's hand. The Iowan merely laughed at what Jon had screamed before turning the video off. 

"I'm not the same submissive little pup that you and Roman thought I was. I recorded this for a few reasons. One because watching what I did to you that night, well get's me aroused, the second reason? I plan on showing it to Roman, I might do that soon, I just came over to show it to you before I did that" 

He'd say with the sadistic smirk still upon his face, while Jon looked at him horrified. He had his answer, and it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Then again, none of this is what he wanted to happen today period. 

"What the fuckin' hell is wrong with you?! Why! Why would you show him that?! What fuckin' reason do you have to show him that!" 

This was never something Jon thought would happen, the Iowan having video of what happened and to go as far as to show Reigns what happened, to humiliate him and most likely make Roman hate him, that was what Dean thought was the Iowan's idea, but he was off on that, as he would soon learn. 

"Maybe I won't show him, but only on one condition.." 

Seth stepped towards Dean, not at all worried about him attacking him, he would be no match against the Iowan while slightly intoxicated, this he knew well. Dean stood there, glaring at Seth so much that if it was possible, he'd have burned a hole right through him if he glared any harder then he was. 

"On what fuckin' condition!?" 

Dean yelled out as he shoved Seth back. He didn't want him close to him, it made him sick to his stomach that he was even in the same room with him, and the closer he got the worse he felt. Seth seemed to pick up on that and stepped closer anyway, laughing as he did it, before circling him. 

"You, I want you to come with me, back to my room so we can have some.. fun, and that'll be the end of it. I won't show Roman, and you'll be fine" 

Seth said as he stopped, behind Dean, his hand reaching forward and without warning he'd give a hard slap to the Ohioan's ass, making him jump and even yelp slightly, which was exactly the reaction he wanted from Dean when he did it, he snickered as Dean turned to face him. 

"No! I won't let you do that again!" 

Dean growled out as he looked to Seth, who seemed almost glad that he said that. He laughed and walked past Dean now and headed towards the door and as he reached it he spoke, turning his head to the side. 

"Well I'm off to show Roman then, I know for a fact that after this.. he won't want you anymore, not after he watches this whole video, after he hears those delightful sounds.. and you on all fours.. begging and acting like the dog that you are Dean, you'll be ruined"

Dean would bite his lower lip as he watched Seth walk out of his room and was now standing in the hallway about to turn and most likely go to find Roman. He couldn't let the Iowan show him this, he couldn't let him get away with this, he just couldn't. Dean was normally a tough asshole, but the Iowan had gotten under his skin, gotten to him and now held this against him. 

"Seth! Wait.. fine, I'll go with you.." 

He'd call out, the sound of disgust in his voice as he said that before hanging his head, and stepping towards his door and towards Seth, who had turned now to face him and on his face was the widest grin. He'd snicker as he watched Dean now shut the door behind him and stand before him. 

"That's what I thought, good dog"

Seth would say with a laugh as he turned to walk down the hall, whistling for Dean, just like a dog, and like a dog he would follow him back to his room which was a floor down from his own. Unlike that night, Dean wasn't as intoxicated as he had been then, so he would be aware of everything going on this time and would most likely remember more of this event, which made him sick. He had become distracted by his thoughts and had walked into Seth and what brought him out of it was a backhand to his face. 

"Stupid mutt! Watch where you're going!" 

The Iowan would yell before turning and unlocking the door to his room, opening the door and taking a hold of Dean's shirt and shoving him into the room before slamming the door behind him and locking it. The Ohio native didn't like this one bit, now he was locked in a room with this sick and twisted man, if you could even call him that, Dean sure didn't. The Ohioan was about to open his mouth to speak, but without as much as even a word from Seth, he took his belt off, folding it in half in his hands before using it to whip Dean across the back, before he could even turn around to face him. Dean howled out in pain as Seth did this not once, not twice, but three times in a row before Jon fell to his knees. 

"That's right, howl you fucking mutt." 

Seth would say as he stepped up behind him, his left hand now grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging on it, forcing Dean's head back as he snickered, while admiring Dean from this view, before shoving him down so that he would be on all fours before he'd use his left hand now to rip the man's shirt off of him, exposing his back now. Dean would growl out before he'd feel the belt hit his back again, a much harsher hit then the other three, this one leaving a mark. Dean howled out in pain as Seth hlaughed out. 

"I have fucking missed this, mutt. I should have come to seen you sooner so we could continue this fun. I have so much planned for you." 

Dean lowered his head trying his hardest to ignore the pain and humiliation he was feeling right now, while at the mercy of the Iowan, who now seemed almost mad. He was starting to believe Seth belonged in a insane asylum with how he was now acting.

"Shut your damn mouth and just get this over with so I can leave, Rollins! Just get it over with! I want to get out of here, and I want you out of my fuckin' life!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Ohio native would say out with hatred in his tone. Dean just wanted this over, he just wanted thing's to change. He wanted Seth out of his life for good and if this was how it would happen, then he'd go along with this, and to make sure that the Iowan didn't show the video to Roman, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.. if Roman was shown that video, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. 

Seth laughed as he heard Dean, it only made things worse for Dean however, he would use the belt and whipped his back again before he would take a switchblade from his pocket and cut apart the blue jeans that the Ohio native was wearing, and getting down to his boxers which he would cut as well to reveal the bare ass of the Ohioan now. Dean would howl out as he felt the knife cut across one of his cheeks, Seth laughing as blood trickled down the left cheek. 

"Fuck, keep howling like that and I'll skip the fucking torture and just go right to fucking you." 

The Iowan would say out as he used his left hand to now smear the blood across the man's cheek as he looked down as his pants began to tighten around his erection, it was starting to hurt, the more he did to Dean, the more he just wanted to take him again. Licking over his lips now as he stared back at the exposed ass of Dean, he was tempted to just fuck him right then, but he was going to control himself just a bit longer. 

He'd now walk around the Ohioan and go over to the closet, sliding the door open and taking out a duffel bag, picking it up and placing it now on the bed as he opened it to take out a few things, the first of those was a collar and a chain attached to it. Dean's eye's went wide as he saw the familiar items. Seth laughed upon seeing that look on Dean's face, before he'd place the collar around his neck, while holding onto chain that was attached to it. 

"You really do belong on a leash, mutt. Maybe I should take you for a fucking walk. Would you like that?" 

Seth would do anything now to humiliate the Ohioan, this though? This was just him being a asshole, he wasn't going to do that, but it was a idea that came to him. Dean of course wasn't at all happy about what Seth had said, or the fact that he was in a collar again. Sure he had done collar matches back in his Combat Zone Wrestling day's, and at the time he enjoyed doing those, but now.. he hated collars, hated them with a passion now. 

"Get this fuckin' thing off of me!"

Dean would yell out as he now showed some fight, trying to rip the leather collar off of his neck, this of course resulting in Seth taking another item out of the bag, this device he'd keep hidden from the view of the Ohioan before using it, bring the item up to his neck, a zap to his neck would cause Dean to yelp as he felt himself get shocked with the taser. A weapon that Seth hadn't ever used on him, this was a whole new game now it seemed, the Iowan had some different plans for him then the first event that happened. 

"Now now mutt, don't make me use this again!" 

He snapped as he kicked Dean in the side, causing the Ohioan to howl out as he curled up a bit on the floor, this of course wasn't what the Iowan wanted and would quickly yank on the chain, causing the collar to choke him. 

"Get back on all fours, you fucking mutt!" 

Seth snapped again before putting the taser down and grabbing something else from his bag while Dean lifted himself up and was once again on all fours as demanded. After digging through the bag, Seth found what he was looking for, a ball gag. He'd walk over towards Dean now and kneel down a bit before he'd place it on him. 

"I'll need you to be a bit more quiet with what I'm about to do to you, mutt. Can't have you attracting any unwanted attention" 

He'd say with a sick smirk upon his face, while Dean tried to curse out at him, but all that happened was he drooled out a bit, which made Seth laugh as he now took his switchblade from the bed and stepped behind the Ohio native, leaning down and coming up behind his ear, his hot breath, Dean could feel it make him lean away as Seth spoke. 

"This is going to really fucking hurt and if I were you, I wouldn't move so much or I might really hurt you while I'm doing this.. but then again, I really don't fucking care"

Seth said sadistically as he laughed and now brought the blade down onto the Ohioan's back, where he would now begin to carve his name into the man's back, making him scream, of course with the gag in his mouth, it was muffled and not as loud as it would have been without it. Dean tried his hardest to fight back tears, he was much stronger then this, but the pain wasn't what was going to make him cry, it was the fact that Seth was leaving his name on him now as a reminder. 

The Iowan took about half a hour to carve his name in the man's back, the entire time tears would stream down the cheeks of the Ohioan. Seth when finished would admire his work, much like a artist admiring his new work of art, to him this was art and he was rather proud of it. Taking his phone from his pocket, he'd snap a few pictures of it as a reminder, not just to Dean, but to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"You'll never be able to get rid of me now Dean, no matter how much you avoid me, you and I will always be together now!" 

Seth would say as he grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head back when he said that. It was now he'd notice the man had been crying, which made this even better for him, he snapped a quick photo which would humiliate the Ohio native that much more. As Seth was about to speak, he'd hear what sounded like a phone ringing but as he looked to his own, he noticed it wasn't his. He raised a brow as he went and dug into the pockets of Dean's pants to find his phone ringing, and Seth's face lite up with such delight when he saw that it was Roman calling.

"Well well.. Roman's calling, maybe I should answer it." 

Seth would laugh out as he thought for a moment before taking the gag off and putting his switchblade to his throat. 

"You can answer it, but mention anything about this, and I'll slit your throat! Got it?!" 

Seth threatened with a serious look upon his face as he pushed the blade into him a bit, not cutting him just yet, but simply putting pressure for now before he'd press answer call on Dean's phone and putting it up against his ear so that he could speak. Seth would remain silent now.  
Dean took a deep breath as he leaned his ear against the phone so he could hear better before he would say even a word, clearing his throat a bit as he answered. 

"I'm sort of busy at the moment Ro, need something?" 

Dean would ask as he would bite his lower lip, waiting for the Samoan to answer and was curious if he could tell something wasn't right with how his voice sounded. Roman raised a brow on the other end, sitting in a chair at a bar just down the street from the hotel that they were all staying at, the two of them had discussed meeting up tonight for drinks, so this caught the Samoan off guard a bit. 

"Dude, did you forget that we were going to meet up at the bar down the street tonight for some drinks? And why do you sound odd? Have you been drinking already?"

It seemed that the Samoan did notice that something wasn't right, it wasn't just his voice that was off but the fact that Dean never broke off a date with Roman no matter what, so this was making Roman rather suspicious on what was going on with the Ohio native. 

"Yeah I drank a bit. I'm fine, just busy.. anyway we can meet up.."

Dean was about to say tomorrow when Seth put more pressure on his throat with the blade, shaking his head, which made Dean really uncomfortable and wonder what the hell was going through his mind now. 

"Uh, maybe some other time. I'm busy tomorrow" 

Roman was beyond puzzled now as he finished his drink. Dean could hear him slam the glass down with anger, he could hear it even through all the other bar noises that were going on. He gulped as he now heard the Samoan speak out. 

"What the hell man? Are you seeing someone else? Is that it? Are you fucking around on me? Or what? What the hell is going on with you Dean?" 

Seth could hear the Samoan's word's coming through the phone and he was trying so hard to not laugh, this was amusing him to the point where he wanted to laugh, because he could see the hurt in Dean's eye's when Roman accused him of such a thing. He would never do such a thing, he cared for Roman and at one point even cared for Seth before he became a sadistic and twisted freak. 

"Ro! I swear it isn't anything like that! I wouldn't fuckin' do that! I'm just busy. anyway my phone's almost dead.. I have to go" 

Roman would shake his head in complete confusion, unsure of what to make of any of this. The conversation with Dean seemed way too odd for him to ignore. He would find out one way or another just what was going on with the Ohioan. But for now he'd let it go. 

"Alright, whatever you say. I love you" 

He'd say, Dean was silent for a moment, something he hadn't really done, hesitate to say the three word's back, but with the situation he was in, he just couldn't function properly. He'd take a deep breath as he spoke into the phone one last time. 

"I love you too"

Dean replied before letting Seth press end call and throw the cell phone onto the bed. It was now the Iowan would bust out laughing at the conversation he just heard between the two. He couldn't hold it in any longer, it was just too sweet, this was all going way better then he hoped it would, hell it was better then what he had dreamed. 

"Oh that was just too perfect! Ro thinks you're cheating! Oh I have outdone myself it seems, I should pat myself on the back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Seth laughed as he did exactly that, reaching up with his left hand, he'd pat the right side of his back, as he laughed even more. He couldn't believe what he was doing to the two of them. Dean however, being accused of such a thing by Roman.. it was breaking him, he couldn't believe Roman would accuse him of something like that. He'd glare up at Seth before spitting in his general direction, of course the spit would hit a part of his pants. 

"Fuckin' asshole! Why are you doing this?!" 

Dean yelled out, he wanted answers and he wanted them now. He'd continue to glare up at him, which seemed to be a mistake as he would soon see the boot of the man come in contact with his face, causing him to howl out in pain once again, another hit now to the man's head when he had turned away from him.

"Why am I doing this? You really want to know why I'm doing this?" 

Seth would say as he now lowered himself down a bit so that he was eye to eye with Dean. The Ohio native glared at him as he waited for an answer. Seth seemed to be thinking now on whether or not he should tell him why he was doing this to him and Roman, why he was trying his hardest to ruin their lives and most of all, their relationship. 

"Why am I doing this, that is such a good question to ask, Dean. I wasn't really going to tell you at first, but I think if I do, the worse off you and him will end up and that just makes me almost, what's the word.. giddy? Yes, that's it, giddy with joy. Knowing how much this hurts you and him, so I will tell you why I'm doing this" 

Seth would now say as he grabbed the collar around Dean's neck, pulling him closer to his face as he grinned widely, Dean however trying to keep his face turned away from the Iowan as this happened. 

"Our.. relationship, in it.. I was treated like a damn dog! I was the only submissive one in the relationship, you two barking orders at me like some sort of slave almost, I was treated like shit! Oh I put up with it, I acted like it didn't bother me, hell I even fucking acted like I liked being treated like that by you and Ro, mostly Ro. Hell you barely did much of that, but you're the one I've picked to torture and get my revenge on, for now. Just because you're the easier one to take advantage of with all your drinking, so I took you first. I took not just your innocence that night, I took your pride too and the best part? I got to treat you like the dog that you really are Dean." 

Seth laughed in the Ohio natives face as he shoved him back now. He hadn't really planned on telling either of them this bit of information, but it was now said and it seemed to get Dean's attention as he expected it would, the Ohio native looked at him in horror upon hearing this, but he remained silent.

"Funny how I was the dog in our relationship, that should have been you the entire time. I mean look at you! You look like a collar belongs around your neck, you look good on all fours and you just look like a fucking dog with that damn face and hair of yours! Oh and you make plenty of sounds like one too"

Seth would say laughing as Dean lifted himself up after being shoved, he was on his knees by this point but it wasn't for long. The Iowan quickly pulled on the chain to force him onto all fours again before punching him in the face, hitting him hard enough to leave a bruise in time. 

"I'm not done yet though, not with my revenge. Roman is my next target, my next.. victim. I have such wonderful and painful plans for him. I just needed to plan before I went after him. You see, I knew you two were going out drinking tonight and so I could go after you before you two met up and well, here we are. Now that just leaves him, but I should really shut up before I say too much" 

He'd say out with a wide grin still upon his face as Dean looked at him, glaring. Hearing that Seth was going to make Roman his next victim made him beyond frustrated, since he couldn't do anything about this, not with how he was now. 

"Leave Ro alone, you sick fuck! You could have fuckin' told us at anytime that you didn't like how things were in our relationship and we would have fuckin' changed things!" 

Dean said out as he glared at the Iowan who now backhanded him without any warning. 

"Lies! Ro would never fucking change! He always enjoyed treating me like a dog! So shut up with your god damn lies Dean! You know just as well as I do, that he wouldn't change anything! If anything, it would have become far worse!" 

The Iowan made a good point and Dean knew it, he remained silent as he hung his head. He knew well enough that the Samoan wouldn't have changed anything, well not for the better in the Iowan's case. Now it made sense why Seth had changed, he had snapped and now was getting his revenge. Dean wondered though.. why he went after him, he had always treated Seth better then Roman, had he just fully snapped and not cared at all how much Jon had cared for him? It seemed that way. 

"Why me though! I fuckin' cared for you! I showed that every fuckin' time you came back from a match, I helped you clean up! Fuck, when you were sick, who stayed by your bedside?! Who! Me! That's who! Who was the one to hold you when you were cold?! Who was the one who watched movies with you when you were lonely! Me! Did you forget all of that, you fucking asshole!" 

Dean finally had to say something, he had to remind that Iowan that unlike Roman, he had been there for him at many times. He had done a lot for the man, yet it didn't seem to matter to him, maybe then it did, but not now, and what Seth did next proved that when he spit in the Ohioan's face before laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really don't fucking care Dean, I'm not the same anymore. Not after all that fucking crap! All I fucking care about now is ruining the two of you in so many ways that maybe you'll end up in a actual insane asylum and who knows what will happen with Roman, maybe he'll fucking join you.. maybe. Depends on how things go when I pay him a visit" 

He'd say as he now walked around and now was behind Dean once again, admiring the view of the man's naked backside. He'd groan out as he licked his lips, he really couldn't control himself anymore, he had to have Dean and he had to have him now, whether the man wanted it or not.

"Are you ready for the real fun to begin Dean? You know what.. on second thought, don't fucking answer that question, because I don't give a god damn if you're ready for it to start or not, because it's going to happen whether you want it or not and I know you don't want this, because of how much you love that fucking Samoan."

Saying the word love mad the two toned Iowan almost feel sick to his stomach. He could stand the lovey dovey shit between those two, not after how he was treated. Seth had actually been attracted to the two of them and even would back then go as far as to say that he was in love with them in the start, until Roman started showing how much of a dominant and ruthless asshole he was and Dean just allowing Roman to do whatever he wanted, not at all even attempting to stop him when the Samoan would become far too rough with the Iowan, but then again Seth had a feeling that at times Dean feared him, maybe a little and that was his reason for not stepping in. Seth wasn't really sure, all he could do was assume. 

Dean squirmed now as he heard the Iowan's uttered word's. The Ohio native didn't want him to take him again, he didn't want the man inside him and most of all he sure as hell didn't want Seth to cum in him, the first time it happened.. he could swear he could still feel the man inside him for weeks, and no matter how many times he showered and scrubbed, he didn't feel clean and it had caused him to just drink and drink until he couldn't remember or feel anything. Roman of course had noticed this when his drinking increased, but Dean would just simply come up with a excuse or snap at the Samoan saying that he didn't get a say in what he could and couldn't do. 

Dean wished now that he had told Roman the whole story after it had happened, maybe now.. maybe he wouldn't be in this position with the two toned Iowan. He wouldn't be on all fours, in a collar and leash with ripped clothes and Seth's name now carved into his back. Maybe just maybe had he told Roman what had happened, the Samoan would have helped him and things would be fine, but he had been stupid, so stupid to keep it to himself and now.. now he was paying for it. 

Dean had been deep in thought, trying to escape into his head to not feel or hear anything that happened next and it was during this time that Seth had undone his pants, shoving them down and kicking them off where they would hit the wall behind him, his boxers would be the next thing he took down and kicked back. He was quick to place the ball gag back in his mouth, before his right hand now reached down and grabbed his hardened cock, a sadistic smirk upon the Iowan's face as he lined himself up to Dean's rippled pink entrance. Licking his lips he let out a groan before he'd buck his hips forward, shoving himself inside the Ohioan without even using any lubricant or even spit to make it less painful for Dean. 

Snapping back into reality and out of his deep thoughts, Dean let out a muffled scream once he felt pain shoot through his body as Seth now grabbed at Dean's hips, his hips slamming into the man, the sound of their bodies meeting made a clapping sound, along with more muffled screaming from Dean. All of this merely making Seth laugh as he began thrusting harsher inside the man, not caring how much pain this caused him. 

Seth was enjoying this, just as much as he enjoyed the first time he had taken this man. Just like last time, Dean was screaming, howling and in pain. The only difference though, was that this time he wasn't begging for him to stop, well at least not yet.. but that would soon come, Seth assumed as he continued his harsh thrusts into the man. His head looked up into the left corner of the room, there a camera was, recording all of this. Another video for him to have as a reminder, or was there more behind it? Seth kept his eye's on the camera as he grinned before his attention would go back to Dean, while he continued his harsh assault on his prostate, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him. 

The Ohio native would let out muffled howls of pain as his body was forced to take this assault by the sadistic Iowan. Oh how he wished Roman would just bust in by some miracle and save him from this.. His eye's closed tightly as he felt himself ripping and tearing inside, the harsh thrusts were doing damage onto him, and it showed now as Seth looked down to see blood as he pulled out a little bit, he snickered out as he watched blood coat his cock as he stopped his assault for a moment just to admire his work before he shoved himself back inside the Ohioan who howled out again, trying to say stop while the ball gag was in his mouth, it came out as barely anything understandable, just a muffled sound to Seth, who continued his assault on the man. 

"That's right mutt, howl while I assault you, again. Cry and beg all you want Dean, I'm not going to stop until I cum and once again I'll be cumming inside you! I know how much you hated it the first time!"

Seth laughed out as his nails dug into the hips of the Ohioan, digging more and more into him, breaking the skin, blood now running slowly down as the Iowan continued his harsh thrusting inside Dean, their bodies colliding, a wet clapping sound filling the ears of the sadistic Iowan as more and more blood and pre-cum came from the assaulted Ohioan's hole. Seth knew this would cause damage to Dean and he'd most likely need to be treated for it, but for now.. he would suffer. 

So close, he was so close.. but Seth couldn't allow himself to release so soon, not yet. However the more harsh thrusts he did into the man the more he felt himself coming close to his release, no matter how much he tried to hold himself back, he couldn't. He'd curse out a few word's as he dug his nails into the man's hips more as he did a few more harsh thrusts before he'd release into Dean, who would cry out and hang his head while cursing out, but none of it understandable while the ball gag was still in his mouth. Seth laughed out as he pulled himself out, blood and cum trickling down the Ohio natives leg now. 

The Iowan walked now in front of Jon, his cock still hard and coated with cum and a bit of blood. His right hand would quickly undo the ball gag and throw it to the floor. The same hand once empty of the object would grab at the hair of the Ohio native who's head was now forced upwards to look at Seth, who was grinning from ear to ear as he stood in front of the man.

"Now.. be a good mutt and clean me off, or I will continue to torment you!" 

Seth would threaten as he brought his cock towards his face, hitting it lightly against his left cheek before he'd place it right in front of his face. Dean tried his best to avoid looking at it, instead looking at Seth, glaring as he stuck his tongue out

"Good mutt" 

Was all Seth said as his grasp on the Ohioan's hair tightened as he now brought his cock closer to Dean's tongue. The Ohio native would now start licking, dog like around Seth's still mostly hard cock, cleaning it off as instructed. He hated himself, he hated that he was forced to do this, but he blamed himself for keeping the whole story of what happened between him and Seth from Roman. If he had just told him.. he wouldn't be here, it was his fault. His fault.. 

The last thing Jon remembered was Seth grinning down at him and then blackness and a thud. What had made that sound? Was it him? Had something hit him? Or someone? Another thud was heard and Dean opened his eye's, trying to move, only to realize he had been bound by duct tape, around his wrists and ankles and on his mouth, moving his head he now realized, he was in the trunk of a car!


	7. Chapter 7

The thud sounds he was now hearing were coming from the car and it sounded close, maybe something in the backseat of the car was making that sound, it sounded close really close so that was all that Dean could assume, but how on earth had he gotten here? His eye's went wide as Seth came to mind. Had he knocked him out and kidnapped him?! It was the only thing that the Ohio native could think of.. he realized now just how badly he made things for himself by not telling Roman the entire truth. He was now being abducted by Seth who seemed to have just snapped. 

His thoughts were now interrupted when the car stopped, the engine turned off then silence for a few minutes until the sound of a door opening made Dean gulp as he took a deep breath. He could now hear someone walking around the car and now the trunk opened and there stood Seth.. grinning and wearing all black as he looked down at Dean. 

"You're awake, well I didn't expect that so soon. Hell thought maybe I hit you too hard and killed you at one point." 

Seth chuckled to himself as he looked the bound Dean over before leaning in and picking him up. Dean of course wouldn't make this completely easy for the Iowan as he flailed his body, Seth merely laughed at the fight that Dean was attempting to put up while bound, with no word's he would drop Dean onto the ground, the collar and chain still on him from earlier and now Seth would tug on the chain and begin dragging Dean across the ground towards a old abandoned looking cabin in the middle of nowhere. Dean couldn't keep up the fight for long and allowed himself to be dragged and eventually he found himself being chained up to a post in the middle of the room.

His head would turn slowly to study the room, there wasn't much in it. A few chairs, two to be exact, that seemed to be quite old. A single lamp, two boarded up windows and a camera on a tripod, with a few bags that Seth now brought in before closing the door. The other rooms in the cabin, Dean couldn't fully see, he knew there was most likely a bathroom and a master bedroom and a kitchen, but there seemed to be no sign of a phone or a television or anything like that.

Seth now would move the bags over to a corner of the cabin before walking in front of Dean, grinning as he eyed him before speaking. 

"I was going to stop with that little torment and fucking, but.. I just can't. I'm not even done with you, not even close to done with you Dean. Maybe when I am, you'll prey for death." 

The Iowan said with a sadistic laugh as he kept Dean chained there before he sat down on one of the chairs in the cabin before he propped his feet up on the other one. His head leaning back against the wall and his eye's closing as he grinned. Most likely thinking of his next plans for Dean and the Samoan. He stayed in that position for a good hour before he would sit up and take his feet off the other chair and stand up, stretching a bit before walking over to Dean, snatching at the duck tape on his mouth and ripping it off, causing Dean to howl out in pain before he spoke. 

"You'll never get away with this Seth! You fucker!" 

The first thing that came out of the Ohioan's mouth when the tape was taken off of his mouth. Seth seemed to expect it as he laughed and shook his head as he stood in front of him, confident as he spoke. 

"No one will find me, no one will catch me. I will get away with this. As for you and Ro? I have a lot of plans for the two of you.. who knows what your future may be. Maybe I'll kill you both!"

Dean's blue eye's went wide upon hearing his uttered word's about how he'd get away with what he's done and plans to do and how he may even kill the two of them! He couldn't believe it. Would Seth really go that far? Had he really snapped that much, that he would commit murder? Dean couldn't believe this, did what Roman do to him change him into this? Or was there more? But then again, it seemed that was all it took to push Seth over the edge. 

"I swear if you let me go.. I won't say a fuckin' word!" 

Dean had never begged in his life, for his life for that matter. There had been times he had prayed to die when he was younger, but now.. with how his life was and how he enjoyed being with Roman, he didn't want his life to be taken from him, so here he would find himself pleading with Seth to not kill him, if he actually planned on doing that. Seth couldn't help but laugh yet it was a short one as he was surprised that Dean begged not to kill him. 

"Begging already huh? I know I'll be replaying that over and over again at some point. Beg all you want Dean, but it won't save you or Ro. Speaking of which.. I wonder if he's gotten my gift yet" 

Seth said as he tilted his head in thought. The two toned Iowan had left a gift for the Samoan when he returned to his room after a night of drinking, he wondered as he stood there, if Roman would have opened the box he had left or wait until the next day to open it and find out what was inside, since he could possibly be plastered, but Seth could only assume as he stood there silent, wondering. Dean's eye's were wide again as he heard those uttered word's from Seth, about giving Roman a gift. 

"What the fuck did you give him as a gift?! Tell me!" 

Dean demanded as he glared up at the two toned Iowan, trying to rip the remaining duct tape with his teeth now, but Seth was quick to see that and would quickly tape his mouth shut again as he laughed. A smirk appearing upon his face as he looked at Dean before he would tighten the chain around the pole so that Dean couldn't move much without choking himself. Seth wouldn't answer the question, no he wouldn't let Dean know what he left for Roman, he would let that eat away at the man as he went back to sit down on the chair, his head leaning back against the wall as he placed his feet on the other chair once again, while he closed his eye's to rest a bit, a grin staying on his face as he dozed off. 

A package had been placed at the door of the Samoan's hotel room, Roman being slightly intoxicated kicked the box as he stumbled to open his door with his key, it took him a second to realize just what was between his foot and the door, bending over he'd pick up the box, it seemed to not have too much weight to it. Even though his eyesight was slightly fuzzy, he saw no real information on the box aside from his name and the word's open when alone, scribbled on the box in big black marker. Far too angry and tired and slight intoxicated, Roman decided he would open the package in the morning and placed it on the nightstand as he changed his clothes and passed out on the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A buzzing sound rang in the ears of the Samoan as he turned over in his bed, a groan escaped him as his hand reached up to hit the snooze button on the clock on the dresser before he'd fully open his eye's as he laid facing the dresser now. The first thing his eye's would stop on would be the package he had found at his doorstep last night after he had returned from the bar. Roman sat up now and reached over for the small box while he was still in bed, ripping away the tape with ease and opening the top to reveal a note and DVD. Roman raised a brow as he unfolded the note that was written in blue ink. The Samoan would put the DVD down now as he used that hand to rub the sleep from his eye's before he'd even begin to read the note. 

"Ro, I'm sure right about now you're wondering who this nice little gift is from.. well you'll figure that out soon enough. I hope you didn't get too drunk last night worrying and wondering if Dean was cheating on you with someone else, he's been with me and well, we've been having a bit of fun. I should stop before I spoil it though, that is what the DVD is for, enjoy it big guy.." 

Seth hadn't given away that it was him who had sent it, not in the letter anyway. Roman, he wasn't too sure if he could tell who's handwriting that was, but he was far too furious and even a little scared to figure that out, his left hand picked up the DVD in a thin jewel case, looking it over before looking to the television and the DVD player on it. He lifted himself out of the bed and quickly went over to the door locking it to make sure no one came barging in while he watched the video, whatever it was. 

Placing it in the disk player and grabbing the remote for it, he would sit at the edge of the bed. Roman took a deep breath as his hand trembled slightly as he held the remote, his gut telling him that something about this wasn't right.. but he had no choice but to press play. With a shaky thumb he'd press play on the remote and for a few minutes the screen was black, he waited for a few more minutes and that's when a door and a number came on screen, the number on the door matched Dean's room in the hotel, Roman sat there wondering just who was behind the camera all he could hear for now was slight breathing before a knock and another.. 

The next thing he would see now was a highly intoxicated Dean as he opened his door. It seemed that the look on Dean's face was a somewhat happy look when he saw whoever it was at his door, it was here that he would figure out just who was behind this camera. Dean would be the first to speak with a slight slur in his word's. 

"Pup! Decided to come by tonight for a cuddle with this drunken.. well with me?" 

He'd say as he put down a beer bottle that was in his hand and clearly empty now after Dean had try to drink from it, to only realize that it was empty. The Samoan only knew one person, one man that Dean called pup and that he called pup and that was Seth. Roman sat there waiting and watching.. Seth now spoke. 

"Dean, we should.. celebrate your latest victory, I thought I'd come over wearing the white attire you like me in so much, the one you say looks like a.. power ranger" 

Roman couldn't see it, but behind that camera was Seth smirking away but it was a rather sadistic looking smirk, Dean seemed to realize it somewhat and gave the Iowan a strange look before sitting at the edge of his bed as he spoke out next. 

"Seth, you know the rules. We can't do anything unless all three of us are involved and Ro isn't in the mood for t..that. Go to bed pup" 

The Ohio native would say as he laid down, his feet hanging off the bed as he laid there looking up at the white ceiling. Seth let out a growl, a sound that Roman and Dean had never heard before, not in that way.. before Roman even knew it or Dean in the video for that matter, in the second it took him to blink, the two toned Iowan had jumped onto the bed and was now pinning the highly intoxicated Ohioan down as he spoke out again. 

"Fuck the rules! Fuck this relationship, I'm tired! Sick and tired of being treated like a dog, I will get what I want Dean, whether you like it or not!" 

Dean let out a annoyed groan as he tried to shove the Iowan off of him, yet it seemed he was too tired and intoxicated to fight him off so well, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try at least. Seth would take a hold of the man's arms and held them down as he moved off of him, just enough to stand up and using one hand to hold his arms down he'd use the other one to reach into his pocket for duck tape. Roman could see as Dean's eye's went wide and could only watch as the Ohioan's hands were tapped together before Seth would begin to move him, turning him over onto his stomach before the two toned Iowan reached out to take Dean's pants off, the Ohio native squirmed and kicked as this happened. 

"The fuck are you doin'?!" 

He would yell out as he continued to try and kick at the man, a few of the kicks would hit the Iowan, but that didn't get him to stop, no that made things worse and made Seth that more determined to go through with this. Once Dean's pants were off, Roman could hear the sound of a zipper and pants dropping to the floor, the Samoan's eye's went wide now as he saw the hardened cock of the Iowan come on screen, rubbing against the entrance of Dean, who looked back, he couldn't believe what Seth was doing and neither could Roman. 

"Fuck, I bet Ro's wanted to fuck you for awhile.. take you and make you scream his name. Too bad I'm going to take you first!" 

Roman's eye's went wide, he was feeling sick.. he felt like he was going to vomit, he couldn't believe what he was watching. Then it hit him.. Dean had told him that him and Seth had broken the rules and had sex but was this what he was talking about? Had Dean been too ashamed to tell him the whole story? Roman's heart sank, he knew the answer. His attention was back on the screen, his eye's watching as Seth harshly shoved himself inside Dean who screamed and howled out in both shock and pain. The Iowan had truly lost it, he wasn't just breaking a rule of their relationship but he was raping Dean and taking his innocence, Roman could not believe this! 

Roman didn't want to watch anymore, but he had to find out what all happened that night, what Dean hadn't told and maybe just maybe he'd find if Seth had any other plans to hurt any of them. He watched as the Iowan continued to pound into the Ohio native who seemed to whimper and howl out in pain, begging over and over again for Seth to stop, only to be yelled out and told to shut up by the Iowan who continued his harsh assault on the man. The video had been playing for over ten minutes now and it was here that the Iowan would release inside Dean, who would scream out that he would never forgive Seth for what he did. 

"I should have done this sooner, you're a real easy fuck when you're drunk. How does it feel Dean? How does it feel to be taken by me? It felt good, didn't it? Of course it did, you just don't want to admit it." 

Seth laughed as he pulled out of him, as soon as he did, Dean curled up. Yet this wasn't the end, oh no Seth wasn't done with Dean just yet.. without so much as a warning, he would use his belt as a whip, hitting Dean repeatedly all over his body, his back and sides and stomach and even his leg's, hitting him over and over with the belt until his body was red and even cut in places by this. Dean howled in pain until Seth stopped. 

"You're a dog Dean, you've always been the real pup between the three of us. Don't forget that and I hope you don't forget this, I know I won't!" 

Seth would say before the video stopped and the screen went black, but only for a minute.. there was more on this video then just that. Now the screen showed a different room, this one seemed to be in the hotel that they were using after their more recent event, but it wasn't Dean's room.. no this was a different room. It took Roman a few minutes to realize it was most likely Seth's. There on the screen now appeared Seth, a wide grin upon his face as he spoke at the camera. 

"Hey big guy, I hope you enjoyed that. You missed out, Dean is a real good and easy fuck when he's drunk. I know I enjoyed it, hell I enjoyed it enough that I can't help but do it again! So here, enjoy this more recent video of what I'm about to do to your lunatic!" 

Seth's face disappeared from the screen and now a new video played, once again all he could really see was Jon in the video, seeing him on all fours with a collar and leash on, and at some points a ball gag. Roman nearly vomited when he heard his conversation on the video with Dean and how he had accused him of cheating on him, this made him feel horrible.. and it only got worse. Knowing that Seth had carved his name into the Ohioan's skin, and raped him again.. he had to stop this, he had to stop Seth. The video went black and the last thing he saw was Dean's face before the DVD stopped. He would eject it from the player and put it back. He would use this later to show the police, but now he was going to get Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

Dressing quickly before rushing out the door and to the room that had been Seth's, beating on it furiously with both his fists. 

"Seth! Get the fuck out here!" 

Yelled the Samoan as he continued to beat on the door, but no answer. He tried opening the door and it opened, inside there was nothing of the Iowan's, hell not even a sign that the room had been used. It was like the man had just vanished. He quickly left the room and went to Dean's, his door opened and there was Dean's bag and a messy bed and few bottles laying around, but nothing else.. not even a sign of a forced struggle. Where was Dean? Where was Seth? The Samoan's heart sank as he sat on the bed, his head in his hand's as he screamed out in anger. He needed to find Dean, he feared the worst now for him and he really wanted to get his hands around the throat of Seth after what he had seen. 

Roman sat there with his head in his hands before he thought, he had called Dean while at the bar, was it possible that the man still had his cell phone on him? He really hoped so.. quickly shoving his hand into his pants pocket and pulling out his cell phone to call Dean, the phone rung.. and rung and rung.. until a voice answered. 

"Well if it isn't the big guy, just finish watching the gift I sent you?" 

Seth had answered Dean's phone, a pleased tone in his voice as he heard a low growl of anger come from the other end, before he'd hear the Samoan yell into the phone. 

"What have you done?! What the fuck is wrong with you Seth! You've fucking lost it! Where are you?! Where is Dean?!" 

The two toned Iowan laughed into the phone as he heard the Samoan yell out, demanding to know where he was and Dean, a smirk upon Seth's face as he breathed into the phone before he'd answer Roman's questions. 

"What have I done? Well that is a simple question to answer. I got my revenge.. well some of it. I took Dean before you did and I know you wanted him, you have for a long time. You saw that clearly in the video's and I did it more then once as you saw. The roles have switched, I'm no longer the pup, that's Dean now. I'm not done though.." 

Seth went silent for a bit, he wouldn't tell Roman that he was his next target, no.. he wouldn't give away that important bit of information. The Iowan could hear that what he said had angered Roman even more as he cursed into the phone at him. 

"What is wrong with me and have I lost it? What is wrong with me, that is simple. You Ro are what's wrong with me. You treated me like some damn dog hell worse then a dog, a dog get's love and affection and attention from their owner or whatever, I got none of that from you. No, what I got was demands to do anything you wanted, you never showed any love or passion towards me, you fucked me, you hurt me, always tugging on my hair, hitting me, bruising me. Have I lost it? Maybe I fucking have, and it's all your fault Ro, so is what happened to Dean. That's your fault too" 

Seth would say as he laughed into the phone. He had wanted to say that to him for quite some time now and he had finally gotten the chance to say it. He even blamed Roman for what had happened to Dean on him, which in his eye's was the Samoan's fault, all of this was. Roman gripped his cell phone tightly as he growled into the phone with anger. 

"You knew what you were getting into when you joined me and Dean! I told you I wasn't all lovey dovey or into affectionate crap! I fucking told you that shit day one, Rollins! Or were you not fucking listening? You went too far! Sure I hurt you, even though I fucking warned you, but you hurt Dean and he was innocent in all of this! He showed you what I didn't and yet you took your hatred for me, on him!" 

Roman yelled more into the phone, he was beyond furious with this man, word's could not describe how he felt against the two toned Iowan on the other side of the phone, who was merely laughing at Roman's uttered word's. He would now answer his last questions of course, well partially. 

"I'm somewhere you won't find me Ro, as for Dean? Oh he's here with me.. he can't come to the phone right now, he's a little chained up. He's alive though, if that makes you feel better.. for now that is" 

Seth would say as he looked over to Dean while holding the phone. The Ohio native had dozed off and had been in a deep sleep, so he hadn't heard when his phone went off, but now he would be awoken by feeling a kick to his side by the Iowan who grinned down at him, before taking the tape off of his mouth, he'd yelp out when the tape was removed, and he was kicked again. 

"Can you hear him Ro?" 

Seth would say into the phone as he his brown eye's looked down at Dean who's crystal blue eye's went wide when he heard Seth say Roman's name into the phone. He'd now yell out, cry out for help. 

"Ro! Please.. help me! Please! Seth's lost it! We're in a cabin in..." 

He had tried to yell out more but Seth was quick to cover his mouth back up with tape so he couldn't give the Samoan anymore information on their whereabouts, even though not even Dean really knew where they were, but he still couldn't risk it. Seth could hear Roman on the other end, he could hear him cursing out at him on the other end. He was enjoying this, hearing Roman's anger build and build. 

"Did you hear him? He was begging for you to help him Ro. How sweet and sick. But.. you don't care for anyone, not me and you sure as hell don't care for him. We're just used for your sexual pleasures, that's all we've ever been to you. Isn't that right Ro? I'm sure Dean would love to know what we are or well.. were, to you" 

Dean tried to get the tape off of his mouth, but was failing and while he tried to struggle, the collar would choke him, causing him to make some muffled sounds of pain, before he'd give up and become silent, he wanted to hear what Roman had to say. Seth noticed this and would turn the sound up on the phone, so both of them could hear this clearly, that was if Roman would answer that of course.. Roman was silent, on the other end for a few minutes before his voice would be heard clearly. 

"Shut up Rollins, you have no fucking idea how I really feel about anything or anyone. You're wrong, I cared about you, sure I didn't fucking show it like a person should, but I cared for you and I care about Dean! Now let him go and stop this shit! Come to your fucking senses or I'll go directly to the police and you'll be facing jail time!" 

Seth laughed hard as he heard the threat by the Samoan. He couldn't help back crack up at that. Dean, hearing what he had to say teared up a bit, it seemed that Roman did care.. but how much did he care? That he still wondered. Seth snickered now as he replied. 

"You care huh? Sure fooled me Ro. Alright if you care so much, come to the old meat packing building that is about twenty five or so minutes away from the hotel that you're staying at and you'll get your precious Dean back. If you really care, you'll come alone and bring the DVD with you, will switch. Maybe we'll forget this whole thing ever happened, well at least play it off like nothing happened"

He snickered as he schemed. Dean hadn't a clue just what was going on in the mind of the two toned Iowan, nor did Roman who would fall silent for a moment as he thought of what he should do in this case. He had no way to make copies of the DVD's, so this was his only one and if he gave it back to Seth.. he would have no video proof of what he did to Dean, but.. getting Dean back.. that would be enough proof, the man had carved his name into him, and he was sure that Dean had bruises and injuries that would be proof enough to put Seth away, even without the tape. Roman took a deep breath now as he spoke into the phone. 

"Fine, deal.. I'll meet you there.. I'll bring the DVD and you give me back Dean" 

Seth grinned in delight as he heard that the Samoan had agreed to his demands. Dean teared up a bit more on hearing this, it seemed that Roman really did care for him even though he wasn't one to show that he cared for people, this alone was enough to prove that the man cared for him. 

"We'll be there, see you soon big guy!"


	10. Chapter 10

Seth clicked to end the call before placing the phone down on the chair he had been using to prop his feet up on before turning to Dean, grinning slightly as he spoke out. 

"Well well.. it looks like the big tough Samoan does care after all. He'll regret it you know? Showing that weakness to me over the phone. Now it will be what brings him down" 

Seth fell silent now as he undid the chain from the pole and dragged both Dean and the bag out of the cabin and into the car, he shoved Dean in the trunk and the bag in the backseat before he's set off..

The Samoan left Dean's room but not before grabbing his bag and any other belongings of his he had laying around before he would return to his own room and grabbing his stuff and making his way down to his car. Opening his trunk he would put the bags in it before slamming it down and unlocking the driver side door and putting the key in the ignition to start the car, yet it was as he went to close his door his eye's stopped before he took the key out to now study his car and the flat tires that he saw, he walked around the car and saw that all four of his tires had been slashed! 

When Seth had left the hotel with a knocked out Dean who he had shoved into his trunk, just before driving away he had slashed the Samoan's tires, he had planned things out way ahead and this was all going his way. Roman yelled out in anger as he punched a dent into his own car. There was no way he could get to the place now and now he realized that Seth had known this. Roman would most likely either give up until his car was fixed or hitchhike, one of the two the Iowan had thought.. but Roman was in luck, well so it seemed, since both Jey and Jimmy, the Uso brother's had been at the recent event. He was quick to call them up. 

"Uce! It's late what's wrong?" 

Jimmy answered, he knew Roman pretty well. The man never called anyone late unless it was an emergency and this was one of those times. Roman took a deep breath, he wasn't sure if he could tell a member of his own family what was going on. 

"I need to borrow your car, can you come down to the garage and give me your keys? I have no time to explain.. When I get back I swear I'll tell you both everything, but I really need to borrow your car" 

Jimmy could tell by the sound of his voice that Roman was serious and he could hear his anger, without hesitation he would grab his key's and jump out of bed throwing on a pair of jeans before running down the hallway and the stairs until he reached the parking garage where his car was parked. 

"Here you go Uce, be safe alright? Whatever is going on.. I could go with you if you.." 

Roman cut him off as he shook his head, he needed to go alone and he needed to go now. He thanked Jimmy before hopping in the car and speeding off, leaving his bags and Dean's in his trunk as he sped off towards the old meat packing building that had been abandoned for a few year's now. He had no idea what was in store for him... 

Jimmy returned to his room where his brother had been waiting for him, sitting on his bed with a look of confusion on his face as he spoke out. 

"What was all of that about? What's wrong with Roman? Why did he need to borrow your car? Why do you look so.. worried?" 

Jey blinked a few times as he tried to wake up fully as his brother sat down beside him, looking to him as he sat silent for a few minutes before he'd say a single word. 

"I have a feeling he's in trouble, I don't know just what kind of trouble.. he wouldn't say a word, but I could see it, he's in trouble and he's heading to the abandoned meat packing place that is a little ways from here, I heard him mutter it, but I don't know why.. we need to follow him, he may need our help!" 

Jey blinked as he heard his brother out, since this was a member of their family, he would give a nod of his head as he gave his keys over as he got up and dressed himself, Jimmy doing the same before grabbing their bags and heading down to Jey's car. Jey stopped however by Roman's car and noticed the slashed tires. 

"Hey, come here a second.." 

He'd call out for his brother who took a minute to put their bags in Jey's trunk before stepping beside his brother and there they both would look over the car and the slashed tires before looking to themselves and wondering just what was going on, why would someone do that? Who would do that.. 

"This just keeps getting stranger by the minute, we need to hurry and get there quick!" 

Jimmy would say out, the twins would rush to Jey's car, hopping in and speeding off now in the same direction as Roman, who was half way there while they had a ways to go still. They went over the speed limit, speeding to get to the place and help and find out just what was going on with Roman, not at all knowing of his relationship with Seth and Dean. 

Roman would speed up a bit, trying to get there as quick as possible to get Dean away from the crazy two toned Iowan. He was almost there.. just a few more minutes and he'd be there to get Dean, he had no idea that he was being followed and just how worse this would make things for them all. Those few minutes passed and soon the Samoan's eye's could see the top of the building in the distance.. a bad feeling came to him the closer he got, something almost telling him to stop and almost to go back, but he couldn't just abandon Dean, he couldn't do that. Ignoring the feeling he slowed the speed of his car as he pulled into the vacant parking lot, trash all over the place and only one set of tire tracks and they belonged to his car. Were Seth and Dean even here? Or was Seth just fucking with him? 

Roman took a deep breath as he stepped towards the building, looking for anything that would tell him that the two toned Iowan and the Ohio native were here.. as he got closer to the door his eye's stopped on a piece of paper pinned to the rusty door. On it was just a few simple word's in rather big handwritten black marker.

"You want Dean, come inside and get him, he's all the way in the back. Put the DVD on the table when you get inside and you'll find a key there" 

No more was written, turning the paper over just to check, Roman stood there confused. What would the key be for? This was puzzling for him. Roman took a deep breath, checking that he had the DVD with him when he gotten out of his car just before he'd walk through the opened door and inside the building, it was mostly dark, but a few lights lite up the very back of the building, he could see just enough to make it to the back, walking through another door his eye's now went wide at the sight of Dean.. 

Seth had him handcuffed and chained to a pole with his mouth taped up, there behind him was a table and on it a single key. Roman was quick to rush over to the table and grab the key, with it now in hand he went to grab the tape from Dean's mouth and as he did, Dean tried to speak out, to warn him.. A brow raised as he went to tug on the tape, to peel it off and what Dean had tried to say was, that Seth was behind him. 

Pain shot through the Samoan's body and then the next, he heard laughing and then there was darkness. Seth had come up behind him and hit him hard over the head with a baseball bat, knocking the Samoan out cold, so he could now tie him up before the real fun would begin...


	11. Chapter 11

The twins meanwhile had now caught up and pulled into the parking lot and parked the car next to Jimmy's, the car that Roman had borrowed to get here. Jey would get out of the car first and would now spot footprints that belonged to Roman, he would wait for his brother before they followed the footprints before walking into the building and walking towards the only light in the building, which had been coming from the back, not all knowing just what they would come eye to eye with in a moment..

Seth had gone behind a half wall that separated where Dean and Roman were now, he was kneeling down and looking through his bag for a few things, it was during this time he would hear footsteps. This made him peak out from behind the wall to see two figures but he couldn't tell just who they were, not yet. The two toned Iowan stayed hidden, a unhappy look on the Iowan's face as he assumed that Roman had brought them, whoever they were. 

Both Jey and Jimmy would stop with wide eye's now as their eye's fell upon a unconscious Roman who was bound and chained to a pole, with his mouth taped up and a little away from him, Dean who was in the same situation, however he was awake and now trying to speak with the tape over his mouth, the twins couldn't understand him, Jey would step towards him and Jimmy would go over to Roman. The Ohio native would now shake his head, trying his hardest to tell them to run and get out of here, but the tape over his mouth made that impossible. Both of the twins were now about to take the tape from the mouths of the two men when Seth would stand up from his hiding spot. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Jimmy and Jey.." 

Seth would say out as he stood there, his right hand was hidden behind his back, as he stood there glaring at the twins. Both of whom were puzzled, confused on what the hell was going on. 

"Seth? What the heck is going on?!" 

Jimmy would say out as he looked to the Iowan, while Jey started walking towards Dean again to try and take the tape off of Dean's mouth, it was during this time that Roman would start coming to. 

"You're really not good at listening, I guess I'll have to use this earlier then I expected to" 

Seth would pull his right hand out from behind his back and in his hand was a gun, the safety was off and it was loaded. It was now that Roman would realize who all was in the room and that he was chained to a pole and bound and taped up. His eye's stopped on the gun and Seth now and how it was pointed to Jey. Both of the twins would jump back with wide eye's. Before anyone could even react, a sound was heard, Seth had fired the gun.. and a bullet hit the intended target which was Jey Uso. The twin fell forward and landed onto the cold floor, a puddle of blood started to form underneath the man, Seth had shot him in the stomach. Jimmy screamed and cried out as he landed on his knees, checking now for a pulse, Roman and Dean both wide eyed as they watched this, all they could really do. 

Jimmy's hand's trying hard to stop the bleeding, taking off a second shirt to cover the wound, putting as much pressure on it as best he could as tears streamed down his face.

“Come on brother! You can't leave me.. please..”

Jimmy's word's would get only a light squeeze from Jey, his dark orbs upon his twin, his last breath coming from him.. 

Seth behind them all merely laughing as he pointed the gun now at Jimmy, the twin who was still trying to find a pulse from his brother, as his hand held onto Jey's, yet he knew, he just knew that Jey was gone. A twin feeling, something that couldn't be explained. 

Roman couldn't bare to look, one of his cousins killed right in front of him and there not a thing he could do to prevent it from happening. How could Seth do such a thing? Why would he stoop so low?! He wanted to yell, he wanted to scream and if he had the chance to he would have killed Seth right then and there. Jimmy hadn't a clue that a gun was pointed at him, all he knew was that the Iowan thought what he did was quite amusing, seeing the twin suffering. 

“Ro, you let this happen. You just had to get them involved in this, if you hadn't been so stupid, maybe Jey would still be alive”

Seth would now say after his laughing stopped. Brown eye's glaring at Seth, that was all Roman could do at this moment. The remaining Uso brother however, would take this chance, Seth was distracted with Roman, that he would take this time to lunge at the sadistic Iowan native, trying to knock the gun from his hand. 

Seth was too quick, too smart for that. Impact would happen, but his hand was clutching the gun too hard for it to be merely knocked from his hand. Jimmy would try to do something to get back at this heartless, sadistic asshole who had just killed his brother for no real reason.

“Jimmy if you keep trying to meddle in affairs that aren't your own, you'll end up like your fucking brother! Now back off!”

Seth would yell out as Jimmy tried fighting to pin him back, but the threat on his life, that would get him to stop, it would get him to back off, stepping back to where Jey's lifeless body now laid. 

Jimmy was so confused on why all of this was happening, neither him or Jey had any idea of Roman's relationship with Dean and Seth, all he knew was what had happened for their jobs, he wanted to ask he wanted to know what was going on, what Roman would have told him and Jey if he had returned from whatever this was.. 

Roman was struggling against the bindings, the tape, trying to speak. Seth snickered as his attention went from the remaining Uso brother, to Joe.

“Oh Ro, look what you made me do. How will you explain that to your cousin here? Maybe I will make it easier and you won't have to”

Seth would say out, pointing the gun to Jimmy again. Would he kill both of the Uso brother's? How badly had the man lost it? 

Tape was quickly taken off of Roman's mouth, a groan from the slight pain, as he spoke finally.

“I swear as soon as I get free, you're going to pay for what you've done! I'm going to kill you Rollins! Do you hear me?! Kill.. you!”

He yelled out as he struggled to get free, but it was no use and his threat, well that only seemed to amuse Seth, who leaned his head back as he laughed. 

Dean knew better then to try and do anything, he had been through so much already, and his strength had yet to return, he didn't stand a chance, Roman turned his attention to Dean, he felt horrible for what he had accused Dean of back when they had been on the phone, oh if only he had known.. he wouldn't have said such a thing, he wished badly that he could take that back, and he wished that he had never asked his cousins for help, even to borrow a car.. it would have kept them safe. But how was he to know just how crazy Seth Rollins had been.. yet he would blame himself for everything that was happening. What had happened to Dean, what had happened to Jey.. he blamed himself as he hung his head, while Seth continued laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I started over a year ago and over the last few weeks I have been adding to it. If it is well liked, I will add more to it in the future!


End file.
